Someone to watch over me…
by JA Baker
Summary: Sequel to Rogue Program. As Neo faces Smith for the last time, Tron watches from atop a nearby building…


**Rating:** PG 

**Archive:** Ask first

**Feedback:** Constructive criticisms always welcomed. Flames cheerfully ignored.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but a twisted sense of humour.

**Spoilers:** all 3 Matrix films and Tron

**Summery:** Sequel to _Rogue Program_. As Neo faces Smith for the last time, Tron watches from atop a nearby building…

********************************************************

Someone to watch over me… 

"He's late." Yori stands in the study doorway, watching me watch the storm, "Seraph's never late. The Oracle said he was bringing Sati here. Something's happened."

"I think that's an understatement." I look out across the rain-covered city: in all the years I have watched over this place, I've never seen it so dark. "Smith is planning something."

"What will you do?" Yori crosses the room to stand beside me, the lightning illuminating the worry on her face, "What can you do?"

"Same thing I always try and do: save the world." I turn my back on the window, grabbing my coat from the back of a chair, "The defences have stood the test of time: if you say here, you should be safe."

"If Smith win's, nowhere will be safe." Yori's hands drift down to her slightly swollen belly: we finally decide to bring new life into this world, and it faces a danger unlike any before.

"Don't worry." I plant a kiss on her forehead, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. There's a tunnel leading out from the basement, it leads somewhere even Smith can't follow: if I'm not back within 12-hours, leave without me."

********************************************************

The rain stings my face as I ride through the deserted city. I don't know what Smith has done or how he did it, but this isn't like before: something has definantly changed. I rev the engine, leaving a wake behind me as I cross intersection after intersection, heading for where my guts tell me the fate of both the organic and electric world will be decided.

I cut the engine and cost the last few blocks: Smith's, thousands of them, fill the street for mile on mile.

This is, as Flynn would no doubt have said, not good.

I take the last turning, hiding myself in the shadows. Leaving the bike where I can find it in the event of a quick getaway, I climb the nearest fire escape, reaching the roof as the storm reaches the peek of its intensity. From up here the city looks very much like the system I came from, only darker than anything I have ever seen.

"Mr. Anderson. Welcome back, we missed you." Smith's voice carry's up from the street below, "Like what I've done with the place?"

"This ends tonight." The human Neo, the 'One', stands before the Agent, his face a grim mask.

"I know it does, I've seen it." Smith opens his arms, indicating his clones, "That's why the rest of me is just going to enjoy the show because we already know that I'm the one that beats you."

They fight, and it is like nothing I have ever seen before!

I see the air ripped apart as they throw each other into building and the street. Walls shatter, streets lights snap like dry twigs. They fight, and dispite it's brutality, I can't help but see the beauty in it, and suddenly I understand: humans, no matter what, will never give up. Machines, even programs as advanced as my on, will always follow logic, the path of least resistance. No mater what, Neo will never give up, never surrender.

Perched on the parapet, I have a bird's eye view of the end: Neo and Smith's mutual destruction.

I smile when I see the figure lying in the crater: The Oracle. I'll be damned if I know how, but she's never wrong.

Movement catches my eye: Seraph, struggling to get to his feet after the infection Smith gave him dissipates. I drop from the roof, letting the air billow my coat up behind me as I fall. I land like a cat, flexing my knees to lessen the impact. Making sure the cost is clear, I walk over to Seraph.

"You ok?" I ask as I lift him to his feet, "You don't look so good."

"Yeah?" He smiles slightly, "Well you look like I feel." He looks round, "Where's Sati?"

"Here I am Seraph." A small girl walks over, a black cat held in her arms, "Where's the Oracle?"

"I'll make sure she's all right." I glance over at the crater Smith and Neo left in the road, "You to better head for The House: Yori's waiting for you, and this is going to draw some attention from the system." Seraph nodes, leading Sati away.

I walk to the crater, looking down at the spot where history was made, where the war finally ended. The last few spots of rain send ripples across the surface of a huge puddle. I carefully make my way down, ending up in ankle deep water next to the Oracle. She's a live, surprisingly.

The sun start's to rise, banishing the last of the storm, leaving behind the most wonderful rainbow I've ever seen.

I smile: human? Who knows what they're capable of?

The End 

Before anyone asks, I've got an idea for a longer Tron/Matrix cross over, but it'll have to wait for now…


End file.
